Dark Masters: Alfa
by alexis.marin.526438
Summary: Cuatro guerreros buscando La Verdad, mientras detienen una invasion alienigena. Un fenix, un grifo, una serpiente marina y un jaguar reprensentaran la unica resistencia posible contra los Dronex, pero no estarán solos...
1. Imagen I: Un Momento Adecuado

DARK MASTERS: ALFA.

"tuvimos vidas, las perdimos. Ahora los que pierden la vida son los demás"

IMAGEN I: UN MOMENTO ADECUADO

…cargando datos de memoria…preparando terreno…comenzando reproducción automática…

-no…por favor-el hada sale disparada hacia los escombros de lo que antes era un palacio, un sueño. Hoy, tal planeta estaba en ruinas. Un hombre sale rápidamente a atacar, pero no es resistencia contra aquel ser, dorado y flotante, con una silueta semi humana y un poder que hacia detener el tiempo mismo.

-no dejare que sigas con esta locura, Xephix.

-me causa gracia, señor Zenglich. Mire SU mundo, SU familia, SU reino. No se puede pelear contra el Olimpo.

-¡no eres un dios, eres un monstruo! – la hada sale de vuelta al ataque creando una esfera gigante de energía y lanzándosela. Xephix la evade sin problemas y lanza hacia ella al guerrero.

-Natasha, me decepcionas. ¿Todo ese entrenamiento en Alfea e incluso con los mismos Maestros Dorados sirvió para esto?- con un movimiento de la mano hace levitar a la joven, ya destransformada y la acerca a él – ¿una reina que no puede defender su reino? Patético. Quizás tus hijos sirvan de algo.

Furioso, el guerrero se pone de pie y empieza a cargar energía, concentrándola en su mano derecha. Al ver esto, Xephix hace explotar el ataque quemándole todo el brazo. El grito agónico rompió el silencio lejano de las explosiones en la ciudad. El guerrero levanta al hombre y lo coloca junto a la reina, ambos arrodillados.

-basta de juegos, Zenglich. ¿Dónde están Omega y Ultra? ¿Dónde está La Verdad?

-lejos, basura. –Responde malherida la joven de cabellos celestes, malherida y sonriente- no podrás…encontrarlos jamás- la estela de energía de Xephix golpea a la joven, arrojándola al suelo. Lo mismo hace con el rey.

-en estos días, unos acontecimientos han perjudicado mi poder. Tengo muy pocas reservas y pensaba en usarlas para destruir este condenado planeta, pero he cambiado de opinión. -Xephix les hace aparecer unas lanzas a cada uno, apuntándose entre sí. –por si no se habrán dado cuenta, mi habilidad de manipulación corporal es perfecta, lo cual me permite manejar cada acción de varios seres al mismo tiempo.

-Wa Nin…ella lo hizo… ¿verdad?...fue ella- grita victorioso el joven, aun con las heridas. -Salimos victoriosos…

- ellos…acabaran contigo, y La Verdad llegara a todos. Hemos ganado, monstruo. Y no te has dado cuenta-Natasha sonríe emocionada. Xephix los mira a ambos, con una mirada fulminante.

-según mi lógica, salir victoriosos es también salir con vida- Xephix mueve la mano y ambos se clavan las lanzas entre sí, sin más. Ambos se miran, tratando de tomarse las manos, yaciendo. –y este…no es su caso…descansen en paz, Masterinomiun.

Xephix desaparece. Ambos caen al suelo y se sonríen, tal como en el día que se conocieron. El cumpleaños 18 de Gabriel, una dulce y tierna bailarina se acercó a él y allí empezó todo. A los meses se casaron, por presión de Rey Temeron y fruto del amor nació Alan, de cabellos grises de nacimiento, y luego Dan, el pelirrojo orgulloso. Todo tan rápido y de repente. Ambos ya no respiraban, las naves desaparecieron, el estruendo se hizo silencio, todo formaba un momento adecuado.


	2. Capitulo 1: Salidos De La Nada

CAPITULO 1: SALIDOS DE LA NADA.

…reproducción automática activada. Cargando archivo en 3…2…1

"Solo usar en caso extremo de emergencia. Sabrán que esto no fue diseñado para ustedes, sino para nuestros hijos. Eso fue lo que leí, una nota legible en un papel extraño sobre un pilar. Mi hermano estaba allí. Vimos las dos esferas junto a la nota, un blanca y otra roja. Solo tocarlas nos hizo obtener un poder impresionante, que nunca supimos controlar. Quizás porque solo teníamos 16 años, y porque ese entrenamiento que teníamos siempre en la sala de trofeos de la mansión abrió algo, una fosa, una cueva, o lo que sea. Allí empezamos a darnos cuenta de todo.

Dos años peleando contra pandilleros y esas cosas no eran Ni siquiera una preparación para lo que nos atacó ese 15 de marzo. Lo recordaremos toda nuestra vida, sabiendo que ni el poder de los dioses salvo a nuestros padres, si lo eran. Pero ¿Qué importa eso? .Seres gentiles, inteligentes y solidarios, amables y amorosos, no merecían morir así, no merecían morir. Fue nuestra culpa, nosotros despertamos a la bestia.

Dicen que cuando más alto estas más dura es la caída. Nosotros estábamos en el cielo. Imagínate la caída."

…cargando datos…

Localización: Paris, Francia.

El hombre acomodo un poco su traje y termino de beber su vaso de whisky. Miró a su alrededor, los demás invitados y los obras de arte. ¿Una fiesta privada en el Louvre sin anfitrión? ¿Quién o quiénes serían? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo? .solo había una coincidencia entre todos los invitados: todos conocieron a los Alexander. Muchos lamentaron sus terribles muertes, otros las aprovecharon .Esas preguntas y dudas se esfumaron cuando escuchó una voz.

-Donald, no pensé verte aquí.

-Clayton, deja de fingir. No serias amable conmigo ni siquiera salvándote tu maldita vida. ¿A quién te mando a asesinar Rikkin?- el otro hombre larga una pequeña carcajada, burlándose.

-¿Abstergo? Para nada…solo vine a disfrutar de esta maravillosa fiesta. ¿Probaste el coñac?

-ve al grano, idiota-la postura relajada de Clayton cambia repentinamente a una más fría.

-¿Cómo lo haces, Steirmann? Ni siquiera nuestros mayores esfuerzos logran desbancarte. Quizás por eso Serena y Matt te dejaron a cargo. Eres demasiado inteligente, y Alan necesita más gente como tú. Un proyecto simple a gran escala, ¿entiendes?

-Clayton, sé de qué son capaces tú, Rikkin y los demás cabrones de Abstergo. Dile de m parte a ese condenado que se vaya al demonio y que jamás obtendrá ni un 1% de Tekroon.

-idiota, somos el futuro. Desaprovechas una oportunidad única.

-me importa más el presente, Clayton. A todos debería importarles eso. Buena suerte secuestrando bármanes- Clayton se va furioso dejando en la mesa una pequeña cruz templaría, que Donald lanza a la basura. Los murmullos de los demás invitados alertan de que algo sucederá. Los agentes de seguridad y los guardaespaldas abren las puertas del Louvre y entran dos encapuchados, a paso lento y suspensivo. Todos quedaron en silencio.

-gracias por venir, damas y caballeros. Bienvenidos al Lou…

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunta Donald cortando el silencio de los invitados.

-¿somos?- uno de los jóvenes se quita la capucha dejando caer unos rizos grises claros. El otro lo acompaña y se la quita, mostrando su rostro. El silencio se volvió sepulcral- gracias…por venir. Buenas noches.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, estupefactos. A paso lento, se fueron retirando, haciendo el menor sonido posible. Minutos después, solo Donald quedaba frente a los dos desconocidos. Solo se oía el vació.

-no…pue…de ser…es impo…sible…ustedes…

-nosotros…

-Dan…Alan…están

-lo estamos- Donald estaba conmocionado. Ambos se acercaron a él y lo abrazan, los rostros de ambos se llenan de lágrimas. El silencio se volvió alegría.

-ven…te enseñare…

-mama…no…

-Dan, ven aquí. Un piano no se toca solo.

-pero…

-Dan…

-mama…

-Daniel…

-está bien…

-luego me agradecerás esto, hijo.

...


	3. Capitulo 2:Desapercibidos

CAPITULO 2: DESAPERCIBIDOS.

-¿pasa algo?

-necesito hacer unos ajustes de calibración. El sujeto se mantendrá estable.

-hazlo rápido. Tenemos que continuar con esto.

...calibración completa…guardando cambios…iniciando reproducción automática…

El autobús se detuvo. Rápidamente dos jóvenes se bajaron, con un par de maletas y mirada alta hacia el 345 St Axe Mary, donde habían llegado. Fueron hacia el ingreso y los dejaron pasar rápidamente. El ascensor marcaba el octavo piso. Minutos después, las puertas se abrían y la secretaria les indicaba la puerta. Sin vacilar, entraron a la oficina. Ya los estaban esperando.

-creí que primero irían al centro, para recordar…

-no estamos para recordar-ambos sueltan las maletas y abrazan a Donald fuertemente.

-Dan…Alan…bienvenidos- les dice a ambos con una gran sonrisa- me sorprende aun lo que vivieron, dos años sin noticias de ustedes. Seguro tendrán muchas historias para contar.

-demasiadas- responde el joven de cabellos grises y ojos marrones, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?

-toma-sacando un libro de una de las maletas el otro joven, de ojos y cabellos rojizos y se lo lanza.

-Dan fue muy obsesivo con eso. Todas las noches redactando-dice Alan mirando a su hermano, quien observaba la ciudad desde las ventanas. Donald comenzó a hojear el libro, los lugares en donde escribían cambiaba cada varios meses: Siria, Egipto, Túnez, Israel, India, hasta llegar a Japón.

-tan ordenados como en casa, fascinante. Además, impresionante lo de Paris.

-toda idea de Dan. no pensamos que te encontraríamos allí.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dan seguía mirando por la ventana, apuntando a una muchedumbre que se originaba en la entrada. Donald y Alan se acercaron rápidamente.

-se enteraron…

-¿Qué?

-hagan esto: no prendan los televisores, quédense aquí.

-Don, ¿Qué pasa?- Alan comenzaba a preocuparse.

-no, vayan al subsuelo. Allí hay una puerta blindada con un panel. El código es ste412. Quédense allí. Iré a casa por sus cosas, me encargare de unos asuntos y todos cenaremos juntos, ¿entendido? Díganle que van de mi parte. Estarán bien allí.- ambos asintieron preocupados. Donald sale de su oficina y habla con su secretaria, quien asiente rápidamente la cabeza y toma rápidamente el teléfono. Los hermanos toman sus maletas y salen de allí.

…

-¿seguro que estamos yendo al subsuelo?

-si…Alan. Esta es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas- las puertas se abren y llegan al estacionamiento- bien, dijo Ronald una puerta blindada.

-¿Qué será todo esto? ¿Por qué nos mandara aquí?

-nos quiere mantener seguros.

-pero, ¿una puerta blindada? en serio, Dan. Sé que somos una empresa de ingeniería avanzada y todo, pero esto es un edificio civil-le responde Alan mientras caminan por el lugar.

-mira al resto de las empresas. Abstergo, Aperture y Black Mesa. Comparados con ellos esto es un juguete para niños.

-claro, tienes razón. Estoy algo cansado y no me funcionan bien las neuronas.

-espero que ahora sí, porque encontré la puerta- una parte del estacionamiento estaba señalada, los autos lujosos predominaban y en el lugar más oscuro, un leve reflejo de la luz mostraba la puerta de acero que escondía su destino. En la pared se hallaba un panel táctil, con el símbolo de la empresa.

-bien, dijo ste

-ste412-Alan marco el código en el panel y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Allí ya se asomaba un antiguo ascensor.

-¿en serio? ¿Hay que…bajar?

-no sabía que teníamos algo debajo de esto.

-mira, dice "Laboratorio Avanzado. Prohibido el paso"

-ok. Allá vamos-Dan toca el botón y comienzan a bajar.

-mejor le hacemos caso al letrero y nos quedamos aquí. O sea, creo que sabes que soy un poco, solo un poco claustrofóbico, y no es que me preocupe esto pero…

-Alan, cállate.

-sí, claro. Bajando, vamos…bajando…

-hola, ¿Vanessa?

-Don, ¿eres tú? Vaya, hace tiempo que no llamas.

-también me alegro de escucharte, amiga. Necesito saber algo, urgente.

-¿pasa algo?

-las chicas, ¿sabes dónde están?

-están aquí con Roxy, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-escucha. Es mejor que no lo sepas. Avísame cuando se vayan de allí, trata de saber adónde irán próximamente, con el mayor detalle posible. ¿Entendido?

-no me digas que…

-no hay tiempo. Haz eso y llámame. Cuídate, Van.

-Don, ¿Qué pa…


	4. Capitulo 3:Laboratorio Avanzado

CAPITULO 3: LABORATORIO AVANZADO

Iniciando interfaz…activando sistema…iniciando próxima secuencia…

El lugar estaba en penumbras, las paredes se sentían casi heladas. A lo lejos se veían unos pequeños focos de luz, lo que indicaba el tamaño del lugar.

-escalofriante…

-¿esto es un laboratorio avanzado? Parece más una cámara de tortura- Alan comienza a caminar lentamente.

-Alan, este lugar no parece muy apropiado. Mejor nos quedamos…en la luz.

-Vamos, Dan, no te preocupes. Liberaremos a todos los torturados, te lo juro.

-Alan, ¿Dónde estás?

-¿en serio? ¿No me ves? Jajá, me camuflo en la oscuridad, ¡soy un ninja, si!...no, aun mejor…un espía, sí, eso es…espera, ¿y ese punto rojo?

-rojo dejare las paredes, malditos intrusos- Luego del grito comienzan a sonar disparos contra ellos. Ambos tratan de ponerse a cubierto como pueden-no me mataran, idiotas de Abstergo! Jajajajajajaja…oh…sin balas, a cargar…

-Alan, ¿estás bien?

-sí, ¡entero! ¡Lo veo, lo veo!

-¡ve ahora!- Alan salta sobre el atacante y lo golpea haciéndole soltar el arma mientras Dan trata de encontrar en la oscuridad un interruptor.

-¡malditos asesinos! Les juro que voy a…au, oye, me dolió. Se supone que tenía que matarlos.

-cállate- Alan se pone sobre él para bloquearle su escapatoria.

-¡lo encontré!- Dan activa las luces y el sujeto aprovecha la distracción para sacarse de encima con sus piernas a Alan y tomar el arma.

-jajá, ¡los tengo! ¿Para quién trabajan, eh? ¿Para Rikkin? ¿O para Johnson? No, espera…ese está muerto… ¡¿trabajan para la maquina asesina que dejaron a cargo?! ¡O fueron creados por ella y entrenados para ser asesinos de…!

-venimos de parte de Donald- el silencio toma el lugar, repleto de cajas, libros y papeles, máquinas y carteles con fórmulas. El hombre estaba vestido con una bata de laboratorio con el símbolo de Tekroon, unos pantalones negros y una máscara militar en su rostro. Luego de bajar el arma, se quita lo último y deja mostrar su cara.

-vaya…lo…hubieran dicho antes…eh…bien, soy Vladimir Stranchenhoutt. Díganme, Prof. Lamento…todo esto, ¿están heridos?- les pregunta el joven, de unos 25 años de edad, tez muy pálida, de cabellos rubios muy claros y ojos negros.

-no…no…- responde Dan algo confundido.

-me lo imaginaba. Mi puntería tiene algunas fallas.

-tu acento…no es escandinavo.

-alemán, querrás decir, joven de cabellos marrones rojizos al cual casi mato.

-Dan, solo Dan.

-ah, sí. Esa es una larga historia que viene de mi madre. Era estadounidense. Tenía una vida social muy…activa, ¿entienden? –Alan y Dan se miraron entre ellos más confundidos aun.

-si…entendemos.

-bien, empezando con el pie derecho luego de casi tropezar con el izquierdo. En fin, bienvenidos a el Laboratorio Avanzado de Tekroon.

-esto parece más un basurero, ¿y los demás?-pregunta Alan mientras mira su alrededor.

-¿científicos? Ah, los encerré en habitaciones con pruebas totalmente mortales y paranoicas para saciar mi sed de curiosidad…bah, no, no hacemos estas cosas en esta empresa. Trabajo solo, así de simple. Hago todos los proyectos avanzados de la empresa, incluyendo contratos gubernamentales. ¿Sabes que Rusia nos pidió trajes de acero maniobrables con inteligencia artificial para la guerra?

-¿Por qué nos mandaría aquí Don?-le pregunta Dan a su hermano.

-no lo entiendo… ¿Qué estará haciendo arriba?

-ejem…disculpe que moleste pero tengo que ponerme a trabajar. Los trajes no se van a hacer solos, a menos que ponga a trabajar a una IA psicópata y siniestra y yo me siente a terminar sudokus. Les recomiendo, por su bien, que se queden aquí y no toquen absolutamente nada, sobre todo, esa vasija electromagnética conectada a ese visor de rayos x en forma de microscopio.

-claro…-Dan toma a Alan y se alejan un poco del lugar.

-simpático.

-paranoico, loquito.

-está a cargo de laboratorio avanzado, Dan. Eso es…muy avanzado.

-así estamos.

-Donald lo puso a cargo, debe confiar en él.

-¿te olvidaste que trato de matarnos?

-solo se defendía…además, no nos hizo daño. Solo un susto.

-¿un susto, Alan? Que casi nos mate un científico, un susto. Que nos ahoguemos en un rio, un susto. Que islamitas traten de cortarnos la cabeza, un susto. ¿Puedes dejar de tomar las cosas malas con tranquilidad?

-Dan, tú necesitas tranquilidad.

-tendré tranquilidad cuando el maldito que mato a nuestros padres este muerto…iré hacia arriba. Diviértete con Einstein.

-dime que lo pensaras, hermano- Dan toma una pausa y mira hacia el suelo seriamente durante unos segundos.

-nos…vemos…-rápidamente se da vuelta y se dirige al ascensor.

-hermano difícil, ¿no?

-hemos pasado por mucho, él ha sufrido más, eso creo…

-vamos, no te estreses. Se le pasara, como a todos todo. Así funciona el mundo moderno.

-¿en que estas trabajando?

-mi proyecto mater. Mi máxima, algo mucho más grande que la división de un átomo, no…tampoco tanto. En fin, hace un par de años en un pueblo chico encontré un rastro de energía, no era eléctrica, ni nuclear, ni cinética. Algo más avanzado. Lo encerré en un mini campo electromagnético. No es natural, ni artificial, ni humano.

-¿alienígena? ¿Energía alienígena?

-no, esto va más allá de lo alienígena. Esto estaba dentro de un cuerpo, de una célula, quizás cien veces más fuertes que las nuestras, creaba energía constante. Le suplique a diez universidades que me apoyaran con el proyecto. Todas se burlaron y rieron. Creían que era una locura. ¿Cómo un ser puede tener una reserva de energía ilimitada dentro de su cuerpo? Allí pensé, que la reserva la tenía cada célula, que puede convertirse en cualquiera: eólica, geotérmica, nuclear, incluso elementos como el fuego o la tierra. Esta energía se amolda a la personalidad y el psique del ser dándole habilidades específicas, hasta puede regenerar parte del cuerpo y crear nuevas, impresionante.

-¿magia?

-¿magia?

-si…hadas, brujas, esas cosas.

-magia…yo más le diría evolución. Lo que sea que fue esto, descubrió los secretos del genoma varias generaciones antes, las amoldo y las uso. Nosotros no estamos ni siquiera comenzando ese camino. En el lugar en donde lo encontré, había lecturas mili decimales por todos lados, aunque fueron más constantes en un bar, algo con Tutti Fruti, o lo que sea. Allí termino mi travesía.

-diez años de ciencia en diez minutos. Eres un genio, Prof.

.gracias, ami…

-Alan, soy Alan.

-Alan, claro, el hermano de…

-el hermano de Dan, sí.

-si…eso. Mucho gusto.

-¿tienes más proyectos?

-claro. Tengo una especie de disparador portátil que rompe la barrera de la física y te lleva de un lugar a otro, pero está en fase prematura, no creo que te importe…

-mejor voy por Dan. No sabe cuidarse solo.

-bien, ve. No olviden de pasarse por aquí. Ya saben, equipamiento de avanzada para vigilar la ciudad al margen de la ley, todo en color negro, por si ibas a preguntar.

-ok, ok, lo pensare…

-muy bien. Así me gusta. Gente que razona, ¡el futuro de la sociedad!

-enviados los transmisores y los cazas, comandante. La invasión está prevista para los próximos tres ciclos.

-¿Cuántos objetivos hay en el lugar?

-solo 6 de 11, comandante.

-retrasen la invasión. Deben estar todos, él seguramente ya está preparando eso…


	5. Imagen II:Debajo De La Casa

IMAGEN 2: DEBAJO DE LA CASA DE LOS HUERFANOS.

"Escucha con atención, sabio ser. Tú podrás ayudar a detener una masacre. En el globo, en la isla que una vez gobernó a muchos, busca una casa, de una familia, una pareja y dos hijos sin sangre de los primeros. Sus padres sintieron el acero en sus carnes controlados por un Asceptian. Búscala debajo de su pasado, también encuentra a los huérfanos, antes de que caigan del cielo y aterroricen a todos. Une tu mano con su orbe, encuentra a El Que Sabe La Verdad. Hazlo rápido, hada. Ellos no podrán solos…"

-Dan…me ha contado lo que ve…

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Dime! No quieres psicólogos, psicoanalistas, no quieres hacerlo ver. ¡No sabemos que tiene!

-¡no tiene nada! es que…

-entiéndelo. Dan tiene…problemas

-espera…

-¿Qué?

-espera… ¿no habrá…bajado?

-¿A dónde?

-¿a…bajo?

-no…no, no, no, no puede ser, no…

-lo habrá visto…

-no, ¡no es posible!

-lo hizo…Matt, lo hizo…


	6. Capitulo 4: Noticias

CAPITULO 4: NOTICIAS.

En el cuarto piso, Dan encuentra un televisor. No había encontrado mucha gente trabajando, No podía bajar hacia el primer piso y salir del edificio. Temerosamente lo enciende, olvidando lo que le había dicho. Sentándose en el piso, comienza a cambiar de canal.

"La noticia de hoy nos lleva al 343 de St Mary Axe, sede central de la empresa Tekroon, donde rumores hablan de la aparición con vida de los dos hijos adoptivos de la pareja fundadora de la empresa, Matt Alexander y Serena Hipsburg y principales sospechosos de sus muertes. Agentes de la Scotland Yard rodean el sitio y se espera la palabra del actual presidente de la empresa, Donal…"

-Dan…-el joven miraba hacia el suelo, angustiado. Su hermano lo toma y lo pone de pie-Don dijo que…no hiciéramos eso.

-Alan, ¿somos…asesinos?- pregunta Dan, mirándolo fijamente. Él queda estupefacto y conmocionado.

-n…n…no…no…lo somos…

….

-¿asap éuq?

- .odreucer etse noc samuart renet cerap otejus le, noicalumis al ne serrorre yah

- ¡azilibatsesed es otejus le!

-¡aroha! , odreucer orto a atlas

….recalibrando sincronización…iniciando nueva secuencia…

-Bonito el viaje, ¿verdad?

-emmm…si…-Dan comienza a recuperarse del mareo del viaje, mientras Alan se mantenía intacto y sonriente.

-vamos, no me digas que no te gusto.

-el…helicóptero se movía mucho. El aire…no es mi elemento.

-no es mi elemento- dice Alan burlándose.

-niños, dejen de pelear, sobretodo…- dice Donald, señalando a Alan con tono amenazante.

-oh, esta… ¿Dónde estamos?

-tengo amigos en la corona. Aquí estarán estos días-los dos hermanos comenzaban a ver fascinados la cabaña, llena de lujos y ostentaciones.

-sus cosas ya están arriba. Solo hay una habitación con una cama matrimonial muy bonita, por cierto. Deberán compartirla…

-¡¿Qué?!

-jajajaja no, no, solo bromeaba. Hay camas para todos-le responde a ambos recuperándose de la risa. Vayan, la cena estará preparada en breve.

Ambos asienten y suben las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas, maletas y un cofre antiguo, que ambos reconocieron rápidamente.

-¿ropa?- pregunta Alan comenzando a revisar las cajas.

-esto ya no nos sirve.

-¿flores?

-son las de…-Dan no termina de responder. Su rostro se entristece de inmediato.

-Vanessa Jones. ¿Quién habrá regado estas flores en todo este tiempo? Que resistencia que tienen…-dice Alan tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su hermano.

-¿libros?

-de la…escuela.

-perfectos para el fuego. A ver… ¿más ropa?

-¿cien mil libras esterlinas?

-¿Qué? ¡Deja eso!- Alan le quita la caja a Dan violentamente.

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-el ahorro es la base de la economía.

-claro…lo que…digas… ¿relojes?

-hay teléfonos… ¿un báculo? También al fuego-dice Dan bromeando.

-no, no, no, no, no, no, eso no- Alan se lo quita rápidamente y comienza a acariciarlo-sé que me burlaba de tu espadita desafilada pero no le hagas eso a mí baculito.

Dan comienza a reírse levemente y mira el cofre. Su rostro cambia repentinamente. Su hermano lo acompaña. Ellos lo recordaban muy bien.

-¿seguirán…estando allí?- pregunta Alan, nervioso y atemorizado. Dan lo mira fijamente y luego comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el cofre. Segundos después, estaba frente a él. El joven no podía abrirlo, no quería. Su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, momentos que sucedieron antes de que los sorprendiera la tragedia.

-¿lo recuerdas?

-todo…-Dan junta valor y abre el cofre.

-¿señores Alexander?- una voz los sorprende. El joven de cabellos rojizos lo cierra rápidamente. Era el mayordomo.

-¿sí?

-la cena está servida.

Ambos trataron de calmarse y bajaron a cenar. Una sala enorme con adornos en oro los esperaba.

-aquí cenaremos. Tomen asiento. Seguramente tendrán muchas preguntas para hacerme-dice Donald mientras se sentaban. Los platillos comenzaban a servirse y los hermanos los miraban confundidos.

-¿Qué es…esto?

-la cena. Esto lo come la realeza.

-qué suerte que no lo somos. No vamos a comer esto-protesta Alan.

-ok, ¿Qué quieren?

-pizza.

-hamburguesa. O algo que no tenga tentáculos, no haya salido del mar, no este crudo, no tenga nombre raro y no este bañado por oro-Donald sonríe levemente.

-de eso no se olvidaron, ¿no? Bien, ¿Cómo la pasaron abajo?

-de eso iba a hablarte. No sabía que teníamos laboratorio avanzado.

-y menos que solo hay una persona allí. Te falto eso, Dan.

-¿Prof? El no necesita ayuda. Es una mente brillante, algo retorcida y solitaria, pero ha mantenido en pie a Tekroon estos dos años.

-¿y las demás?

-¿empresas, Alan? Bien, si mal no recuerdan habían cuatro: Black Mesa, Aperture Science, Abstergo Industries y nosotros. Mesa dejo de funcionar hace poco, de Aperture hace años que no hay noticias, Abstergo acaparo todo y nosotros quedamos en el medio.

-¿tanto ha cambiado?- pregunta Dan. La cara de Donald se torna más seria.

-en fin, Estados Unidos y sus aliados se enfrentaran a los rusos, chinos y Medio Oriente. Todas las negociaciones han fracasado rotundamente. Esta guerra será distinta, quizás la…ultima-ambos hermanos se miran entre ellos, preocupados-ambos bandos están armados con equipo nuclear. El daño será catastrófico e irreparable. Miles de millones…por eso le dije que no encendieran los televisores.

-¿solo…por…eso?- la cena se vuelve incomoda. Donald trataba de comer. Dan miraba hacia el suelo con frialdad y angustia y Alan observaba a ambos.

-lindas…flores.

-¿Cuáles? ¿Las de casa?

-sí, las que trajiste. Dice Vanessa Jones.

-ja, si, la florista. Esa es una larga historia.

-¿Dónde las…conseguiste?- pregunta Dan tímidamente, recuperándose de la angustia

-¿ya te dije que es una larga historia, Dan?

-ok…

-no te desanimes, Dani. Ya llego su comida. Llénense el estómago mientras me cuenta cómo demonios hicieron para llegar a Japón….

…..

-¿el reino que una vez domino a muchos? No sabía que en la Tierra había reinos.

-¿estas segura, Bloom?

-fue una visión, chicas. Una voz me dijo que encontrara a El Que Sabe La Verdad.

-¿Quién sabe la verdad?

-emmm…¿dijiste dos huérfanos?


End file.
